Extra Ordinary
by RavenclawWhoLockedNinjaMage
Summary: Simple things can become extraordinary only if you let them. No one knows this better then Shinobu, a girl who died and was reborn in a world very unlike her own. With her memories as her guide she must survive in a world of deceit and violence. Self-insert. OC. No Pairing. M for violence and swearing.***POLL ON PROFILE***
1. Chapter 1

Simple things can become extraordinary only if you let them.

This is the story of someone "ordinary" who, by a tragic event, became so much more. She really was just simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. Truly, it could have been anyone that cold October night.

I had been taking a walk. It was during the week, a Wednesday I believe, and I needed a break from studying for my applied math test. I was daydreaming, walking down the street. The cars were quiet when they passed, which wasn't often on this inconspicuous country road. Golden rays of the slowly setting sun shone through my coppery hair that, soon, would be dyed red with my own blood. Another car raced by rustling my long gray blue skirt. I stopped. There was someone following me, footsteps that lingered in the air even after I had already planted my combat boots. I brushed it off, after all I _was_ pretty paranoid. That was a mistake. But, as they say, hindsight is 20/20.

There was a sudden cuss. I flinched. They were able to grab a handful of my waist long hair, how had they been able creep up on me? I went to grab my pocket knife from my breast pocket on my amethyst colored blouse. A hand went around my wrist. I retaliated by sinking my talon like nails into their exposed flesh, so hard that if they were anyone else's nail they would have broken. I felt them flinch.

"They've obviously not been stocking me if they don't know about my nails" I thought, glad to know something about my captor.

Then I realized my situation. I was at the mercy of another human being that most definitely wasn't a model citizen. Most likely possibility was that I was going to become a victim of opportunity, as it was fairly opportune. It was quiet and I was small, weak.

"But that doesn't mean I can't give someone important evidence." I mused, determinately scraping as much skin under my nails as I could without them snapping. They kicked my leg out, forcing me to my knees on the crunchy gravel.

"Stupid bitch!" a grating male voice spat.

"A male, likely over the age of 25, White, from what I saw from his hand when he grab my hand, and at least one foot taller than my 5'5. Clothing assumed to be a T-shirt and jeans from what I can see from my current vantage point. It was rather obvious that this wasn't his first rodeo, ether, as he didn't seem to be nervous nor did he seem to have any remorse." I pondered how to get this information to the authorities. Perhaps I could carve it on something, but that would be too easy to destroy if he saw it. Maybe I could scratch it into my leg, as it was exposed and less visible to my attacker…

I was determined to have him caught, or killed, not for myself but for his other victims, past and future. I could almost see them, shrieking and trying to stop him. They didn't want there to be others like them, someone who had their whole life taken away because of circumstances. I could see them, trying to protect me, guiding me. While it might be sad for me to die, but I think I could be fine with it, if I could stop this horrible man from killing anyone else.

"That's a good bitch." He sneered, kicking my thigh. I felt him place a knife against my throat, keeping his hand fisted in my reddish hair. I discreetly moved my arm to scratch through the skin on my thigh to leave a message for those left behind. It was done rather quickly as he tried to unzip his jeans and keep me still.

"I hope I see you in hell." I said in a monotone voice as he finished wiggling out of his pants.

"Oh, Then the bitch knows where she belongs!" grunted the man, pausing.

"No, but I'm willing to go if it means taking you with me." I explained before giving a rather disturbed laugh.

_Slice. Drip._

I fall in what feels like slow motion.

_Thud._

"Fuck!" Exclaimed the male, panicking.

Footsteps, loud and heavy in the other direction, he was hoping to rape me first and got scared, he probably never had someone react the way I had and didn't know what to do.

" I would be _his _final mistake, then" I thought grimly, as the world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2 POLL ON PROFILE

I was still Existing, Probably. Well, I could think at least. And it was warm, like a hot bath. I was able to hear something, like a big drumbeat. It was a very calming sound. It was also an unbelievably _boring _sound. So, with nothing to do and a dull throbbing noise to listen to I dedicated myself to thought. I thought about everything and nothing, reflected on my life and mentally put things into place, like putting them in a box with labels. I thought of this metaphor so often that I would imagine me doing it, putting my thoughts on shelves and such after thoroughly examining them to the point I could recall even the foggiest memories. Eventually, it changed from boxes on shelves to a large, circular room with many bookcases lining the curved walls and cozy black leather high-backed chairs that dotted around the room in random places. In "my" room there was a large bay window squeezed between two floor length bookcases that showed the weather that would be a reflection of my emotions. There was also a large flat screen television that I could project my memories on to, that included any movies or television shows I had watched while I was alive. There were speakers that worked the same way, playing back songs that I heard before. The books helped me remember my self, because if not for them I would have forgotten them after 2months. Which was good, because I stayed here for 9 (months).

The day I "left" was unusual.

_The beat that underlined the song was odd, erratic. Then an archway appeared, first nothing but an outline then slowly gaining color, until it looked solid. When I drew closer to look I saw lines curled all over the curve on the top. Then they flashed, blinding me. I was still without my sight when the vacuum like pull began. It pulled me through while affecting nothing else, this I know only because I had tried to grab hold of a nearby piece of furniture. The arch pulled me from what I had come to think of as my sanctuary and cast me into the cruel, cold world._


	3. AN PLEASE READ

A/N

Okay, I know you're all waiting for a chapter. I know I told you that I would give you one after exams, But my dog died and I just can't write right now. _**ALSO I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT AFFCTS THIS STORY**_. I'M PUTTING THIS IN CAPS BECAUSE ONCE PEOPLE SEE THAT IT'S AN A/N THEY PROBABLY WOULD'NT READ IT.


End file.
